


INTO THE FIRE

by lila_luscious1



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1





	INTO THE FIRE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [tctcltb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tctcltb), [kas_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_v/gifts), [sarcastic_kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_kristin/gifts), [sleefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleefy/gifts), [Kazza17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazza17/gifts), [Kmb1515](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmb1515/gifts), [Askia_Stormraven351679](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askia_Stormraven351679/gifts), [GypsiKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsiKat/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [mks57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/gifts), [MariaElena77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaElena77/gifts), [MissAdayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdayna/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).

Ravit is commissioned as a Lieutenant after completing her training with the Israeli Defense Forces.  
She’s sent to the West Bank after courses in Diving and Intelligence. Her WB service lasts about three  
years, and two years in Gaza follow that. Just before the ‘outbreak’, after her selection to train with the  
US Navy’s NSW (Navy Special Warfare) program at Norfolk, VA, she and Wolf Taylor, an Australian also  
selected to the same Norfolk program, are transferred to the Nathan James.

************************************

In the ship’s ‘mess’ (dining facility), she’s acquainted with Lt Burk. Introducing himself, he mentions  
that he visited Givatayim (outside Tel Aviv), during his Gulf War deployment.

“Congratulations,” the Israeli remarks simply, and walks away. Later, in the gym, Ravit and Wolf take  
aturns hitting the heavy bag. Holding the bag steady as Ravit takes her turn punching it, Wolfie comments,  
“I think Burk has you in his sight picture (a military term meaning that he’s targeting her for possible romantic  
conquest). Unimpressed, Ravit scoffs, “You have done a marvelous job minding your own, Wolf…keep up the  
good work.”

Later, in the Armory:

Burk is truly smitten with Lt Bivas, and not one to doubt himself, he approaches her again,  
as she’s selecting and loading a weapon for the scouting mission on the Solace, a ship sent to join  
the Nathan James to await Dr. Rachel Scott’s cure for the virus.

He comments on her choice of firepower.“Hmmm-Heckler and Koch MP7…good weapon for close combat.”

Bivas says nothing. She looks up from her task briefly, and seems to be focused only on preparing her weapons.

Burk then says,”You, Tex, and myself are to search for and secure the lab after boarding-we’re Tiger Team.” 

“And you arranged this?” 

/>

“No, I did NOT. Commander Chandler decides the make-up of the teams.”

“I would prefer to work with Wolf…I’m more familiar with his ‘moves’.

Burk smirks. “As I doubt the Commander is aware of your affinity for Wolf’s _MOVES_  
orders are orders.”


End file.
